Dziewięć lat po Buu sadze
by Myszonka
Summary: Co się działo dziewięć lat po Buu sadze


**Akcja toczy się dziewięć lat po pokonaniu Buu. (Stąd również ten nieoryginalny tytuł, ale proszę się nie czepiać . Pod tym względem kreatywna nie jestem). Wszystko to co działo i zmieniało się podczas tych dziewięciu lat należy do mnie miejsce na demoniczny śmiech i ja decyduję o aktualnym położeniu, charakterze i sytuacji w jakiej się bohaterowie znajdują. Miłego czytania. **

**DZIEWIĘĆ LAT PO BUU SADZE**

_Część pierwsza_

_W której akcja jest na poziomie zerowym i poznajemy obecną sytuację potencjalnych bohaterów._

Niedaleko małego domku stał chłopak opierając się o drzewo. Z napisu na jego koszulce można było wywnioskować, że albo jest to „Goten Son", albo ów młodzieniec należy do fanklubu człowieka o takim nazwisku. Drugą opcję należy od razu wykluczyć, gdyż taki fanklub (przynajmniej w tej czasoprzestrzeni) jeszcze nie powstał.

Goten wydawał się lekko spięty. Stał z założonymi rękami mrużąc mocno oczy. Jego oddech był głęboki i miarowy, tak jakby próbował się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Uzyskanie wewnętrznej równowagi nie było mu jednak dane, gdyż próbę osiągnięcia spokoju przerwał mu wrzask dochodzący z otwartego okna:

- Nie ma mowy! Czo ty szobie w ogóle myszlisz! Ty muszisz praczowacz! Nie możesz tak czągle żosztawiać żony i dzieczi bez szrodków do życza!

- Ale Chi Chi... To tylko jakiś tydzień... poza tym Gohan już zarabia, może cię wspomóc jak mnie nie... – zdanie Goku zostało przerwane kolejną falą oskarżeń z bardzo wyraźnie dostrzegalną gwarą.

Goten uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Chociaż mama prawie całkowicie wyzbyła się akcentu, to kiedy się denerwowała (najczęściej przy kłótniach z tatą) jej pochodzenie dokładnie odbijało się na mowie. Chłopak podziękował w myślach, za to, że to głównie Gohan uczył go mówić, a nie matka. Gdyby ona wyuczyła w nim ten (jakby nie było) zabawny akcent, nigdy by się do nikogo nie odezwał, a zwłaszcza do żadnej dziewczyny.

Dziewczyna. Goten przełknął ślinę. To właśnie z jej powodu był tak zestresowany. W sumie – sam siebie nie rozumiał. W końcu się już nieraz umawiał (co prawda nie tak często jak Trunks), ale tej randki się bał. Bał się samej dziewczyny, a spotkania z nią napawały go przerażeniem. Nie chodziło tu o to, że ona może mu zrobić krzywdę, czy coś. Czuł przed nią respekt i nie chciał się zbłaźnić. A zrobić z siebie idiotę przed Lailą nie przychodziło trudno. Była ona bardzo inteligentna i bystra. Jej wypowiedzi zawierały sporą dawkę sarkazmu, prawie zawsze wyczuwało się nutkę ironii w głosie dziewczyny. W dodatku w jej charakterze dominowała pewność siebie, stanowczość i despotyzm.

Goten od zawsze ją podziwiał i od zawsze mu się podobała, ale jeszcze dwa miesiące temu szesnastoletni Son nie odważyłby się zapytać ją o godzinę. I pewnie nadal by tak było, gdyby nie to, że Laila pierwsza do niego podeszła:

- Hej Goten, jak leci?

Wtedy właśnie syn Goku zorientował się, że pod tą powłoką mówiącą „Jestem zła i niedobra, odwalcie się" kryje się całkiem miła osóbka. I po mimo tego, że była to jedna z niewielu sytuacji, kiedy odezwała się do niego tak ciepło – chłopak nie zmienił zdania. To pewnie przez to, że tylko jego obdarzała tak łagodnym spojrzeniem.

Kolejną rzeczą, która powiększała lęk Gotena przed spotkaniem był fakt, iż bardzo mu na tej dziewczynie zależało. Nie widział poza nią świata.

- Powtarzam jeszcze raz: nie szą czi potrzebne lepsze treningi na żadnych obczych planetach! A terasz idż już do praczy, bo szę szpóźnisz! – wyglądało na to, że mama zakończyła właśnie kłótnię.

Goku lekko przerażony i wstrząśnięty wyszedł z domu

- O, Goten – zdziwił się na widok syna – czemu ty... a! no tak! Powodzenia na randce – mrugnął do niego

- RANDCZE? JAKIEJ RANDCZE! – Chi Chi wychyliła się przez okno

- Dzięki, tato – syknął zdenerwowany chłopak do ojca i zaczął uspokajać mamę:

- Nie, nie idę na żadną randkę! Ja idę...eee... do kina!

- Na razie! – Goku pomachał rodzinie, włożył na głowę żółty kask ochronny i poleciał.

Odkąd Son został wskrzeszony, Chi Chi zagoniła go do pracy. Znalazł całkiem (jak dla niego) przyjemną robótkę. Zatrudnił się do firmy budowlanej. Co prawda inżynier bał się go przyjąć (bo jak się okazało Goku nie do końca rozumiał co to są „plany budowy"), ale uznał, że taka siła nie może się zmarnować. Son został więc zatrudniony jako żywy buldożer.

Goten spojrzał na zegarek. W pół do drugiej. „Spóźnia się" pomyślał i wzniósł głowę ku niebu. „A jednak nie" dodał w myślach na widok szybko przesuwającej się w jego kierunku postaci. Dosłownie sekundę później wylądował koło niego chłopak z jasnofioletowymi włosami.

- Łap – Trunks rzucił w jego kierunku kapsułkę „pach-bach".

- Dzięki. – Goten uśmiechnął się i otworzył kapsułkę, która (jak się okazało) zawierała areochód – wiesz... odkąd czwarty raz rozbiłem pojazd to ani Gohan, ani mama nie bardzo chcą mi pożyczać...

- W sumie to się nie dziwię... ale na twoje szczęście masz przyjaciela, którego rodzina zajmuje się wyrobem kapsułek. – mówił Trunks z półuśmieszkiem na twarzy – po za tym ja wolę latać samodzielnie i dziwię się, że ty nie...

- Wiesz ja chętnie oddałbym ci tą kapsułkę, ale Laila bardzo by się zdziwiła gdybym w ten sposób znalazł się na naszej... – tu ściszył głos i nachylił się do przyjaciela, tak, aby tylko on usłyszał – randce

- Wiesz, że kiedyś będziesz musiał jej powiedzieć o tym, że nie jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem?

- Tak... na pewno to zrobię... ale jeszcze nie teraz... Na razie! – Goten wsiadł do areochodu i odleciał.

Trunks spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę na oddalającego się przyjaciela, po czym udał się w drogę powrotną. Odleciawszy spory kawałek przypomniał sobie, że nie zaproponował Goten'owi nocowania. Tego dnia okazja była idealna, bo rodzice wyjeżdżali na jakieś bardzo ważne spotkanie i mieli wrócić dopiero następnego dnia wieczorem. W takim wypadku mogliby podkraść ojcu piwo z lodówki i siedzieć do czwartej nad ranem oglądając krwawe horrory lub... ekhm!... INNE filmy...

Jedyną niedogodnością w tym wszystkim była Bra, której Trunks miał pilnować. Ale z tym też nie byłoby problemu, bo młody Son okazał się całkiem dobrą niańką z niesamowitym podejściem do dzieci. Poza tym Goten uwielbiał małą siostrzyczkę przyjaciela i mała siostrzyczka przyjaciela uwielbiała Gotena. Trunks był spokojny, że mała nie sprawiałaby problemów.

„I tak przyjdzie oddać dziś kapsułkę" pomyślał chłopak i przyśpieszył kierując się w stronę korporacji „Capsule".

- Hej mamo! Hej tato! – krzyknął Trunks od progu

- Vegeta wyjeżdżamy za 15 minut! Masz być gotowy! - o, witaj synku - O MÓJ BOŻE! Chyba mi nie powiesz, że zamierzasz tam jechać w TYM! – Bulma z przerażeniem spojrzała na męża ubranego w poprzecierane spodnie i bardzo jaskrawą i bardzo niemodną hawajską koszulę

- Mówiłaś, że to jest spotkanie towarzyskie, a nie oficjalna kolacja – odwarknął Saiyan wskazując na długą wytworną suknię małżonki

- Spotkanie towarzyskie z NAJBARDZIEJ WPŁYWOWYMI INWESTORAMI – powiedziała Bulma podkreślając trzy ostatnie słowa – dzięki temu możemy dokonać transakcji o największym znaczeniu w historii „capsule". A teraz marsz do pokoju i się przebieraj!

Książę Vegeta posłusznie udał się na wyższe piętro mrusząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak: „żebym ja, najpotężniejszy wojownik, musiał słuchać się poleceń jakiejś Ziemianki...".

Trunks czasem się dziwił jak doszło do tego, że tych dwoje się zeszło. Niby nie było trudno skoro mieszkali razem od czasu walki na Namek, ale obydwoje nie należeli do osób uległych. Ponadto, pomimo, że spali w jednym łóżku, Vegeta cały czas miał (oficjalnie) osobną sypialnię. W jakiś dziwny i pokrętny sposób duma Saiyan'ina nie pozwalała mu inaczej. W ogóle jego duma bardzo przeszkadzała mu w egzystowaniu na tej planecie. Po pierwsze: nie mógł pozwolić, żeby utrzymywała go jakaś kobieta oraz żeby był zależny od niej finansowo. A po drugie – książę Vegeta nie mógł splamić się pracą, ani pozwolić, żeby ktoś nim dyrygował. Założył więc własną firmę kurierską, która dość szybko się rozwinęła (była wspomagana przez „Capsule", która zaopatrywała biznes Saiyan'ina w pojazdy).

Trunks postanowił wybrać filmy na dzisiejszy wieczór, zgromadzić spore ilości jedzenia (w końcu w obydwu przyjaciołach płynęła saiyańska krew) i spokojnie poczekać.

Goten wyskoczył zwinnie z areochodu i rozejrzał się wokoło. „Uff jeszcze jej nie ma" odetchnął z ulgą. Już widział ten drwiący uśmieszek na twarzy Laili, gdyby to ona musiała na niego czekać. Chłopak przybrał taką samą pozycję jak przed własnym domem, z wyjątkiem, że nie opierał się o drzewo, ale o budkę z lodami. Chwilę później usłyszał, całkiem blisko twarzy, wołanie:

- Hej Gooteen! – Szczupła dziewczyna o czarnych włosach z różowymi końcówkami i całkiem ładnych, wyrazistych rysach twarzy wydzierała się młodemu Son'owi do ucha. Chłopak, niespodziewający się czegoś takiego, podskoczył zaskoczony

- Co jest, własnej sympatii się boisz? – zapytała Laila z półuśmieszkiem

- Nie, skąd... ja tak tylko... no... więc co chciałabyś robić? – żmudne próby wyciszenia się poszły na marne. W jednej chwili dziewczę skutecznie zestresowało Gotena

- Wiesz, sądziłam, że skoro spotykamy się w takim miejscu – wskazała na budkę, o którą opierał się chłopak – postawisz mi lody...

- A tak, oczywiście! Jaki chcesz smak?

- Myślałam również, iż pamiętasz, że jestem uczulona na większość składników w nich zawartych

- A... a...

- Och, spokojnie. Chodź, pójdziemy do kina – dodała znacznie cieplej, wzięła czerwonego jak cegła chłopaka pod rękę i ruszyła na przód.

„Idiota, idiota, idiota!" Goten wyzywał się w myślach „Zachowuję się przy niej jak kołek! Kurde, jak dalej pójdzie to Laila się mną znudzi! Trzeba coś z tym zrobić... i to szybko"

Kuririn ziewnął szeroko. Znudzony już od 20 minut czekał w dość małym salonie, tak, jak mu nakazała małżonka. Polecenie „nigdzie się nie ruszaj – zaraz będzie obiad" mężczyzna przyjął bardzo dosłownie. Jego żona natomiast przygotowywała posiłek w kuchni, do której wejście niezagrodzone było żadnymi drzwiami. Zapach soku pomarańczowego, surówki ze świeżych warzyw oraz schabowego (no co, trochę polskości trzeba wprowadzić XD; dop. Autorka) mógł więc swobodnie ulotnić się i przepłynąć przez obydwa pomieszczenia docierając do Kuririna. Ponieważ jednak mężczyzna był pozbawiony nosa, a tak wspaniała woń nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia, prześledźmy dalszą drogę cząsteczek zapachowych. Po zwiedzeniu całego pokoju aromat zaczął się przedzierać przez małą szparkę w drzwiach prowadzących do sypialni. W pomieszczeniu natomiast bezbłędnie odnalazły śpiącego starszego człowieka, budząc go natychmiast.

„Ah, pewnie Osiemnastka coś gotuje" wyciągnął wniosek Boski Mistrz. Odkąd zaproponował swojemu byłemu uczniowi, aby wprowadził się do niego wraz z rodziną, Żółwi Pustelnik nie mógł narzekać na niesmacznie posiłki w niemiłej atmosferze. Jedzenie było dobre, ale najbardziej mu się podobała chwila, gdy Android18 rozdawała talerze i nachylając się w jego kierunku pokazywała niechcący dekolt. Niestety wtedy musiał bardzo uważać, bo najczęściej próby zerkania na biust kobiety kończyły się podwójnym nokautem – od wściekłej Osiemnastki i zazdrosnego męża.

Marron pomagała w kuchni mamie. Była już na tyle duża by samodzielnie zetrzeć marchewkę na tarce bez odnoszenia ran ciętych i przyprawienia sałatki własnymi paznokciami. Dziewczynka coraz częściej żałowała tego, że pochwaliła się przed mamą swoimi zdolnościami manualnymi – teraz była ciągle zaganiana do drobnych prac domowych. Jednak bez słowa skargi, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i myślą, że mogłaby lepiej ten czas wykorzystać przygotowywała wraz z Osiemnastką obiad.

Gohan właśnie skończył pisać kolejną rozprawkę naukową. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i westchnął głęboko. Było ledwo w pół do piątej po południu, a on nie mógł ustać już na nogach. „Po treningach tak nie miałem" narzekał, w duchu tęskniąc troszeczkę za walkami. Kiedy nastał na Ziemi spokój, starszy syn Goku stwierdził, że może bez obaw zająć się już karierą uczonego. W związku z tym zaprzestał jakichkolwiek treningów, a całe swoje serce oddał nauce. Może nie całe – sporą część przeznaczył dla swojej żony i córki, z którymi jak na razie prowadził spokojne i radosne życie. Pan, oczko w głowie swojego dziadka, przejawiała „małe" zainteresowanie sztukami walk. Większość swojego czasu dziewczynka spędzała wraz z Goku, który uczył ją coraz to nowszych ciosów. Videl natomiast robiła karierę w polityce. Pomimo tego, iż była bardzo zabiegana i zapracowana zawsze miała czas zająć się domem i rodziną. Jak widać w domu Gohana panowała istna sielanka.

Naukowiec podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Cel tej „pielgrzymki" był oczywisty: KAWA. Mężczyzna nalał sobie pełny kubek pobudzającego napoju i przez kilka chwil napawał się jego aromatem i ciepłem kubka. Już miał skosztować boskiego nektaru, zanurzyć w nim swoje zmęczone, spragnione usta, ale… nie było mu to dane, ponieważ ktoś energicznie zastukał do drzwi.

- Ja otworzę! – krzyknęła radośnie mała Pan lecąc z zdumiewającą prędkością w stronę drzwi

- Pan, co ja ci mówiłem – Gohan pouczył córkę, zrezygnowany odłożył kubek i podszedł do dziewczynki – za drzwiami może być ktoś nieznajomy i może ci zrobić coś złego.

Naukowiec wziął małą na ręce i szarpnął za klamkę…


End file.
